


To Call Me By Name

by princelogical



Series: Harry Potter Snipplets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Purely friendshipping here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Because it doesn't matter to me what house you are in or what bloodline you come from. You should be treated... right." </em><br/>Or<br/>Harry doesn't follow Draco into the bathroom; Hermione does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Call Me By Name

Draco's hands grip the sink tightly, his eyes interlocking with his own in the mirror. The clogged sink drips with water and Draco's tears. He gasps in some sort of emotional pain; it feels as if his head is being split in two. His mind feels like a warzone.

He hears the door swing open and someone walking into the bathroom. He clenches the sink harder, anger surging through his veins. He swears inwardly, if Potter followed him... He opens his tightly shut eyes and meets the ones of the last person he expected on earth.

Granger.

"What do you want, mudblood?" Draco snaps. Hermione furrows her brow then steps forward.

"I stopped Harry from running after you."

"Do you expect me to thank you?"

"No," Hermione says. Draco expects some sort of venom in her voice, but there is none there.

"What are you doing?"

She sighs. Then says, "Ron thinks I'm mental, going after you."

"Weasley's right."

"I don't think he is." Draco remains silent so Hermione continues, "Are you all right?"

"Why are you speaking to me?" Draco snaps.

"Because something's been up with you."

"And you care, why?"

"Because it doesn't matter to me what house you are in or what bloodline you come from. You should be treated... right."

Draco laughs. Full on throws his head back and laughs. "You're very funny, Granger."

"Remember when I punched you?"

Draco smirks. "Yeah."

"Don't think I won't do it again." But she's smiling and though Draco tries to pretend it's a condescending smirk on his own face, he's pretty sure it's not.

"It didn't hurt."

"Your pride maybe."

"Maybe," Draco finds himself saying. The weight on his shoulders feels even heavier than usual, talking to a bloody Gryffindor AND mudblood. He doesn't get it; not at all. And for the millionth time, he feels that scary doubt crawling in his mind. That maybe he isn't cut out to do what the Dark Lord wants him to.

"See you around, Malfoy..."

"Don't count on it, Granger."

In his head, he wishes he'd called her Hermione.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SCARED THEY ARE NOT IN CHARACTER!!!!! O.O  
> I feel like Draco got his mind severely screwed with in year 6... I dunno, I have a soft spot for Draco. He wasn't nice, but he did have a heart.   
> So... is this lame??? Please comment! :)


End file.
